


See-Through

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie has good news and wishes her mother could be happy for her. As always, it's not that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See-Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: I hope you like this :D You've written me so many awesome fics over the years, I only hope this can be a little bit of awesome in return :D

Marie Lambert turned the paper over and over in her hands, trying to keep the squeal of excitement from bubbling out of her. She couldn’t wait until Skyler got home, couldn’t wait to tell her. All of her hard work had finally paid off, and she had been accepted to the program for Radiologic Technology. 

She rocked back and forth on the soles of her feet. Wouldn’t Skyler hurry up already? It seemed as if these days she was always out on the town with her latest boyfriend, Walter White. Walt seemed pleasant enough, but extremely boring, and Marie was of the determined opinion that he was far too old for Skyler. He’d already gotten out of graduate school, for God’s sake, and Skyler was only twenty-two.

Marie couldn’t really see the appeal – Skyler seemed way too eager to jump into a boring, picket fence kind of life. That wasn’t what she wanted, not at all. She wanted to be swept off her feet, and to have a life filled with adventure.

Adventure to be shared with some man, identity as yet to be determined. It was a big world out there and she just hadn’t found the right one yet. Men didn’t seem to like a woman who actually had opinions on things, Marie had discovered – she tended to scare them off. 

Then again, Skyler had, if anything, more opinions than Marie. Walt didn’t seem to mind that – but it seemed as if Walt didn’t mind much of anything at all. He was a bit of a pushover if you asked Marie. Seemed to be letting most of the world pass him by.

The door opened and Marie turned, poised to thrust the letter in the air with excitement. To her dismay, however, it wasn’t Skyler entering the room.

Mrs. Veronica Lambert, age sixty-three, made her way into the room with a look of clear disdain drawn clearly across her face. 

“Marie,” Mrs. Lambert intoned. “What are you up to?”

Marie curled her nose.

“I was just waiting for Skyler to get back,” she replied, hiding the letter under the phone book on the table.

“Oh?” Mrs. Lambert inquired. “What’s that?”

“It’s from the program I applied to.”

“What was that program? A Master’s in shoplifting?”

An angry blush rose on Marie’s cheeks.

“X-Ray tech,” she explained, turning away to head back towards her room. She really needed to get a place of her own. A condo, maybe, one somewhere sophisticated where she spent all of her time having intellectual discussions about the important things in life. Certainly somewhere without… whatever the heck was going on here. The only thing she liked about living at home with her mother were the two big German Shepherds in the living room, but if she had her own place… she’d get Pomeranians, or maybe a really fluffy cat. 

“An X-Ray tech?” her mother echoed, and Marie turned back around if only to see the scowl that crossed the woman’s face. “Isn’t that some Community College program?”

“Yes, it is. But it’s very exclusive. Thousands of people apply each year and only fifteen get selected.” So, she was stretching the truth a little bit – about four hundred applicants and around thirty were chosen, but close enough.

Mrs. Lambert snorted.

“I’m quite sure. Did you steal your way into that one, dear?”

Marie glared at her. She would have been quite content to grab something, anything off the wall and hurl it in her direction. In her mind’s eye, she pictured one of the ceramic figurines in the glass cabinet flying across the room and shattering into a million pieces right above her mother’s head, proving once and for all that she meant business, that her mother should shut up. 

She didn’t do that, and she’d have to stop doing that thing that she normally did when she was this frustrated, too. She couldn’t risk getting caught stealing again and getting kicked out of this program. She finally had something good going for her, and she wasn’t going to mess it up, not now.  
Marie figured she would go upstairs and wait for Skyler. That would be better for everyone’s sake, wouldn’t it? 

She hissed under her breath as she made it up the stairs, bounding over them so loudly that it sounded like an earthquake ripping through the house. It was easy to feel like a child when she did this, one who was throwing a tantrum. But it also felt so freeing when that woman was acting so incredibly maddening.

Why hadn’t she taken off farther in college? Why hadn’t she traveled to the ends of the Earth to be rid of her and her drama?

She threw herself down on the bed in frustration, heaving a sigh. Her mood had gone from so high to so low in record time, not that that was anything unusual around here.

A moment later, she heard a knock on the door. 

She didn’t want to answer. She didn’t want to hear any more of this bullshit. That woman didn’t love her, never had and never would. Marie couldn’t understand the idea of having children at all if only to treat them like that.

She needed to leave, and soon. She should have stayed away. She remembered the years before this, all the times she had snuck off with things belonging to other people or to stores or wherever – why hadn’t she ever lifted a bus or plane ticket? She could have made whatever life she dreamed of a reality.

Marie wasn’t sure all of what happened between getting up from the bed and opening the door, but a moment later, Skyler was standing in her room and talking. Marie wasn’t even entirely sure what she was saying, but there seemed to be a point in there somewhere – Skyler always had a point, never seemed to babble on the way that Marie did when she had a thought that wouldn’t leave her head but yet didn’t really lead anywhere, as if someone had taken a map and stamped a bunch of arrows on it and then dumped it on a road. 

“So basically I mean… What did the bitch do now?” Skyler ended with.

Marie opened her mouth to reply, to say something, or anything. But instead she just shook her head and looked at her sister.

“Same old, same old,” she said quietly. She summarized the argument in as few words as she could.

Skyler glided over – her sister with the flowing blonde hair never seemed to simply walk – and sat down on the bed beside her.

“Well, you know what? Congratulations. Fuck her.” 

Skyler took a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and offered one to Marie. She didn’t really smoke, but then again, her mother hated either of them smoking in the house.

Marie nodded vigorously.

“Fuck her,” she agreed, picking up a lighter and flicking it in agreement. “We’ll get out of here one of these days.”


End file.
